Secrets and States
by ThePsychoticTokyoGhoul
Summary: Rhode Island, New Hampshire and Alaska have no choice but to take the Capitals and hide them as the truth comes out about their existence. Berlin, Ottawa, London, Beijing, Tokyo, Paris, Rome, Venice and Madrid are taken it in by New Hampshire and hide out in her state can NH along with Alaska and Rhode Island keep them hidden?


.New Hampshire P.O.V.

I was called here for a meeting with my siblings but it turns out we're planning an infiltration of a world summit meeting which we were going to go and reveal who we really are to all the countries.

and what's worse that they find out the Capitals are also personified I'm going to get ripped to shreds because I am the one that keeps all the Capitals hidden and I am also in charge of making paper trails and fake identities for them I respect there wishes about not being found by their parents.

I currently have Königsberg living with me seeing as he refuses to move back to Europe and showed up one night at my home and moved in the next day and now I might have another capital, Ottawa moving in with me seeing as I'm only 4 hours away from his work. and now we're planning to tell the world about us!

I'm starting to get sick and tired of Vermont's ideas and being forced to go along with it. I know Massachusetts is on my side he's more of the works behind closed doors type and works to keep all the other states in line with his status as head of the 13. Massachusetts and Virginia has been fighting for that title of head of the 13 original colonies for years to no end, if dad is busy with his work then the original colonies are in charge and Massachusetts is the one in charge of the original colonies.

seeing as the revolution start in his state so that makes him in charge of all the states and territories when dads away he's like a de facto America looks a lot like dad too with his glasses and blue eyes.

Mass and Vermont don't get along seeing as each thinks they're better than the other which results in Massachusetts and Vermont getting in trouble fighting in public, once they got in a fight at Hampton Beach which resulted in Massachusetts almost being drowned it took me and Ottawa both 2 minutes to restrain Vermont. did I mention that happened at my birthday party on June 21st. one time they got into a fight at my Scottish Highland festival up north and both got thrown in prison which I have to fill out all the paperwork for and I do not get us so much as a thank you or 'thanks New Hampshire for keeping me out of prison~' nope I just got the bill for the bail money I should have just left them in jail.

and plus after I do all that I come home and I'm met with a mess of Konigsberg's paperwork tossed on the floor and dozens of coffee mugs all over my living room and my coffee table sawed in half, and once I found an alligator in my bathtub swimming in beer with a plastic top hat glued to his head with Gorilla Glue with auto wha passed out on the floor and his head in the toilet covered and mustaches draw on his back with Sharpies. see what I have to deal with a capital older than me by centuries and having to deal with Ottawa coming down every other day to bother me and get drunk in my bathroom with an alligator where the hell did they even get an alligator that's illegal to purchase in my State.

and now here I am sitting in a meeting room across from Connecticut who's giving death glares at Massachusetts, I was zoning out not paying attention to the conversation why should I pay attention to something I'm not going agreed to I have too many people relying on me to keep they're true identities secret.

and I know once Germany and Prussia find out that there kid / nephew is living with me my house is going to be torn apart my beautiful Victorian house on downtown Elm Street I've lived there since that house was built and watched as my crown jewel Manchester developed. its not called The Queen City for nothing. Massachusetts tossed a pencil at my head to get my attention I jumped the pencil fell to the floor I could hear Rhode Island chuckle a bit I sent a glare at him shutting him up and I threw my cell phone at Massachusetts face.

"damn sis I didn't know that would get you that mad something must be really on your nerves!"

"shut up Andrew you know I could just show Dad the police report from what happened last September he'll probably take away your ID so you can't get anything with alcohol in it seeing as your physical age is only 18, I hope you really love coca cola and smoothies because that's all you're going to be drinking for the rest of your life."

"you wouldn't dare Victoria." Massachusetts growled at me I flipped him off and smirked as he huffed defeat knowing that I wouldn't bluff about something like that. many may consider me nothing more than a state obsessed with guns and skiing but you'll be surprise what my state has to offer and you'd be surprised what I can do to you if you get on my bad side I was taught torture methods by London and Edinburgh when I lived with them during the colonial days.

Maine stood up from his seat at the head of the table his eyes betrayed him I could see the swelling of emotions he was scared to give this presentation wasn't he , Maine coughed to get everyone's attention Connecticut simply rolled his eyes and put his head down the table Vermont on the other hand smirked as everyone else's attention fell on Maine.

"as you all know the countries have no idea that we exist we can and we will change it. next week is the World Summit meeting which we all should attend and I hope to see each and everyone of you there because that is the day we are going to reveal all the identities of states provinces and territories and capitals we will be on the staff so don't worry about clearance I'm having California work on that one. you'll receive ID card and uniforms at the end of today. any comments?"

I folded my hands on my lap and lean back giving Rhode Island a small smile really out of the people in this room I'm closest to would have to be Rhode Island and Connecticut I turned my attention to Connecticut his head was still plastered to the table. Maine Sat back down and ran one of his hands through his blond locks frustrated that the probability of everyone agreeing was zero.

Vermont kicked Connecticut from underneath the table making the redhead jump and glare at her. I rolled my eyes and took my iPad to take notes even if I'm not agreeing to this I can just give them to America he can deal with Vermont and Maine when this whole meeting is over. Vermont stood up her her eyes scanned the room and landed on me, well this is going to be interesting I lean forward in my chair as I direct my attention back to my iPad Vermont waited for me to open word processor before she started talking. narcissistic bastard..

" I agree with Maine we can just sneak in and pretend we are on the summit staff I mean come on we broken into plenty of places like this but this time it's different and dangerous that's why I brought you guys here."

" you mean you brought us here because you know where the only ones that were actually break the rules and also you do not get along with most of the other states, were your last resort.". I shot back I heard Rhode Island clapping with a smug grin on his face.

"Do you find this amusing?" Vermont said as she griped the table.

"Well it seems once again you moose humper have brought us into yet another debacle! And yes I find this highly amusing that every time you stand up all I hear is blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah...you drone on and on and on you act like what you say is important!"

"I WILL END YOU!"

And now ladies and gentlemen we should move on to the entertainment portion of this meeting.

on the bright side having these guys as siblings makes life a whole hell of a lot less dull...

**A/N: I found this thing in some old USB so I decided why not just upload it and see if I can continue with the plot. I've forgotten a lot though like the plot and the characters personalities...**

**Review~**


End file.
